TS-MA2 Moebius
TS-MA2 Moebius is a mass produced mobile amor, is is featured in the anime Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. Technology & Combat Characteristics Designed as a heavy space fighter with tough armor, the Moebius is a unit which can be easily mass produced. Since beam weapons for mobile weapons weren't invented when the Moebius series began production, their armament consists mainly of projectile weapons and missiles. Their main weapon is a single linear gun, mounted beneath the main body of the unit. This gun is often flanked by four missiles, two on each side. Lastly two 40mm vulcan guns round up the standard armament of the Moebius. One feature of the Moebius was its ability to replace its standard armament with other weapons if the mission required it. Such weapons include a gatling gun and a beam cannon after mass production began on beam weaponry in mobile weapon format. The most powerful weapon a Moebius can mount is a nuclear missile launcher, carrying a single nuclear missile. In terms of performance, the Moebius is surpassed by ZAFT's ZGMF-1017 GINN in almost every aspect except raw speed. Even when the Moebius was consider obsolete, they can be useful as support squads by utilizing their speed in quick bombardment, as demonstrate in the manga Gundam SEED X Astray by the Ortygia squad. Armaments ;*Linear Gun ;*Missile Launcher ;*40mm Vulcan Gun ;*Nuclear Missile Launcher ;*Gatling Gun ;*Beam Cannon History Created some time before the Bloody Valentine War, the Moebius mobile armor was designed after the prototype TS-MA2mod.00 Moebius Zero and later became the main mobile weapon of the Earth Alliance for space combat. While in the beginning they were a swift and powerful weapon, they became terribly obsolete when the ZGMF-1017 GINN is introduced by ZAFT. Until the introduction of Natural-pilotable mobile suits, the Moebius is the backbone of the Earth Alliance forces, despite its general inadequacy in combat against enemy mobile suits. It is stated that the average kill ratio of the Moebius against GINN is three to one (the Special Editions retcon this into five to one), although it is usually fare worse in real combat, thus allowing ZAFT's military to make great progress before the Battle of Heliopolis. Nevertheless it was a single Moebius unit which fired the nuclear missile that destroyed the PLANT colony Junius Seven, which triggered full scale war between the two forces. The Moebius is phased out of frontline use by late June, CE 71, replaced by the GAT-01 Strike Dagger, which probably saved the Earth Alliance from total annhilation. Nevertheless, in November, at the Second Battle of Jachin Due, several squadrons are launched from the Earth Alliance's ''Agamemnon''-class carriers for use as nuclear weapons delivery platforms. Most of these Moebius units are destroyed during the battle, along with the majority of the Alliance's Strike Dagger forces. Eventually Moebius units are replaced entirely by the Earth Alliance's mobile suit GAT-04 Windam , which could carry twice as many missiles as the Moebius and still be effective in combat. The legacy of mass-produced mobile armors in OMNI Enforcer is long from over with the introduction of the TS-MB1B Euclid during the later half of the Second Bloody Valentine War. Variants ;*TS-MA2mod.00 Moebius Zero ;*AQM/E-X04 Gunbarrel Striker Picture Gallery Ts-ma2-lineargun.jpg|Moebius equipped with linear gun and missiles Ts-ma2-missile.jpg|Moebius equipped with nuclear missile launcher Ts-ma2-beamcannon.jpg|Moebius equipped with beam cannon Ts-ma2-gai.jpg|Moebius equipped with Gatling cannon (Gai Murakumo unit) External Links *TS-MA2 Moebius on MAHQ.net *TS-MA2 Moebius on GundamOfficial.com